


斯卡曼德教授和斯卡曼德教授

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fandom: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemPairing: Theseus/NewtRating：Pre-slashDisclaimer: 霍格沃茨师生逆转AU，斯卡曼德兄弟双教授+GGAD双学生设定。





	1. 前篇

在升上三年级之前，霍格沃茨的学生们是不会知道这间学校其实有两位斯卡曼德教授的。

“斯卡曼德教授”——无论询问哪一个年级的学生，他们第一反应所得出的答案都很一致——是负责传授黑魔法防御术的年轻教授，一名曾经立下赫赫战功的前魔法法律执行司首席傲罗，一度有传闻说他只需要用眼神就能狠狠瞪死十个黑巫师。

但这并不是学生们对其印象最深的地方，打分非常苛刻这一点才是。

高年级的学生常常以此吓唬刚入学的一年级生，声称“没有人能在斯卡曼德教授那里拿到‘A’以上的分数”。显然这是一种过度夸张的说法，正确的说法是“斯卡曼德教授在任教至今的三年间只给出过一次‘O’和四次‘E’”。

修过他的课的学生，多半曾经被“请”到他的办公室“聊聊如何用目前糟糕的成绩去应付将来的O.W.L.”。

斯卡曼德教授的办公室是一个翻刻出来的小型魔法部，备课材料和档案占据了大部分桌面，贴满标签，但没有一个贴歪，黄铜打字机上的黑色按键和桌上的其它摆设一样被擦得闪闪发光，像几排印着白色字母的黑玛瑙，灰尘在这里没有容身之所，木制家具都像打过蜡一样崭新。即使在这里出现一个前台接待员，相信也没有人会觉得突兀。

如果不是因为那头微微卷曲的棕色头发和一对灰蓝色眼睛，人们是绝不会把他和另一位斯卡曼德教授联想到一起的。

另一位斯卡曼德教授从不提自己的姓氏，他的学生们也从不叫他“斯卡曼德教授”，通常只叫他前面的名字——“纽特”。

一部分人说那是因为他不习惯带着教职头衔的叫法，另一部分人说那是因为他不想让学生知道自己不仅仅是“纽特·斯卡曼德教授”，同时也是“忒修斯·斯卡曼德教授的弟弟”。

纽特·斯卡曼德教授是一个腼腆的人。如果在霍格沃茨城堡里碰到一个走路时总是蔫蔫地低着头，一身深孔雀蓝外套，有些蓬乱的棕色卷发微微遮去半边脸，另外半边脸上露出一片雀斑，说话时总会不知不觉挪开视线，声音有时候比金色飞贼翅膀振动声还要小的青年，那么多半就是他了。

在学生眼中，弟弟斯卡曼德教授远远比不上哥哥斯卡曼德教授有存在感。

其一，升上三年级的人才有机会选修他所教授的保护神奇生物课，而真正有兴趣选这门课的人也寥寥无几。

其二，他没有办公室，至少以“办公室”的通用标准而言，他没有，只有一只看着老土又破旧的方形手提箱，箱子里是一个用无痕伸展咒和无数珍禽异兽建立起的异空间，同时为他提供了办公场所和某些时候的授课场所——如果喂食海蛇和替莫特拉鼠的新生宝宝们洗澡也能算进“办公”项目的话。手提箱有可能出现在城堡内的任何一个角落，或者城堡外的任何一个角落，而且在活点地图上也没有标记，这让学生寻找他的过程变得十分困难，也使得两位斯卡曼德教授碰面的机会变得很小很小。

但纽特万万没有想到，他们两个星期以来的第一次碰面居然是因为那样一句话——

“ **斯卡曼德教授受伤了。** ”

带来这句话的是他正在教的五年级学生阿不思·邓布利多，一个各门成绩都相当拔尖的少年，五年级的级长，格兰芬多的骄傲，也是为数不多的知道该怎么在最短时间内找到他的手提箱并钻进去给他捎来各种消息的人。

纽特愣了愣，茫然地消化了一下“斯卡曼德教授”这个词组以及这句话的内容，在发现阿不思所指的人并不是自己后脸色陡然一白，手腕一抖，险些把装满滴液的滴管扎到月痴兽的眼睛里。那些睁着大眼睛的灰色怪兽呜鸣着逃开，而他僵住了。

纽特对于“哥哥受伤”这件事的印象仍停留在小时候。

十二岁的忒修斯误以为一只正在和他玩耍的角驼兽要吞掉四岁的弟弟，冲上去时被角驼兽用角重重一拨掀倒在地，结果躺了两天两夜。

当时他双手攥着忒修斯的衣角，坚信哥哥第二天就要死了，或者像失水过多的护树罗锅那样变成一条干瘪瘪的褐色带状物，红着眼睛守了一宿，甚至忘了喂他养在床底的弗洛伯毛虫，而现在的他大概更应该关心角驼兽的角有没有折断——毕竟那是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，传闻能狠狠一眼瞪死黑巫师的前傲罗，他无比强悍的哥哥。

那之后他再没有见过忒修斯受伤。至于是忒修斯真的已经强悍到不再受伤，还是忒修斯不再让他有机会见到，他无法回答，不是因为不知道答案而是因为潜意识地在害怕答案。

“那只角驼兽在哪里？”他下意识脱口而出。

“那只角驼兽？”

“我得稳住它。我的意思是，它们有时候非常危险，如果稳不住的话。忒……斯卡曼德教授不擅长这些。”

这次换他的学生愣了愣，片刻后注意到了老师的手足无措，笑了出来。

“不，教授，”阿不思出身于一个注重教养的家庭，说话方式和他的着装一样正经，没有和其他人一样以前面的名字称呼他，“和角驼兽没有关系——斯卡曼德教授是在上课期间不慎被一个学生放出的黑魔法烧伤的。”

如果那句话不是出自阿不思之口，纽特很可能会憨笑着摇摇头，把它当作学生间流传的又一个荒谬传闻。

黑魔法防御术的教授被黑魔法所伤，出手的还是区区一个学生——这过于荒谬了。

而事实上，当他有些忐忑地在医务室门前停住脚步时，那句话已经被包括护士长在内的不下二十人证实是真的，并且成了当日霍格沃茨所有学生和职工议论纷纷的焦点。

焦点的当事人之一正在大发雷霆。纽特知道，因为除了右手上多出一层厚厚的涂了魔药的绷带外，哥哥大发雷霆的样子其实跟第一次逮到自己偷偷把火灰蛇的卵带回家并以不小心烧焦半座阁楼告终那时候差不多，铁青着脸，双眉拧起来，仿佛能直接从眉间飞出一只匈牙利树蜂。他站在门口，踌躇地朝里面望了一眼。

不，也许，在表情的可怕程度上还是差挺多的，一只匈牙利树蜂和五只匈牙利树蜂的差别。

音量也是。

“盖勒特·格林德沃！”

刚刚从纽特胸前口袋里探出头来的护树罗锅迅速钻了回去，头顶的两片树叶在这声咆哮里卷成一团。

“斯卡曼德教授，”焦点的当事人之二手上铐着一副用来禁锢魔法的沉甸甸的金属腕套——想必是忒修斯昔日在魔法部出任务时的惯用工具——站在那里，语调像一头事不关己的慵懒的睡狮，“不用那么大声，我听得见。”

纽特默默以手作为遮挡物罩住了口袋，提前安抚即将被吓到第二次的皮克特。

忒修斯的声音不出所料地变得更大了。

“格林德沃！听着！这里不是德姆斯特朗，严禁学生使用黑魔法！”

“不要激动，教授，只是出了一个小小的意外。”

“这个小小的意外差点轰塌半间教室！”

意外的制造者微微耸了一下肩，仍旧不慌不忙，嘴角上扬。

这位据说刚刚由德姆斯特朗转学到此的三年级生前段时间才在变形术课上展示了他可怕的才能，现在又闹出这么一场风波，可以说是当下最显眼的人物了。他长得高挑，身上穿着斯莱特林的制服，一头明亮的金发在灯火下熠熠生辉，那颜色像极了高纯度的加隆金币——这让纽特直觉把嗅嗅放在他身边不会是一个好主意。

“教授。”

纽特的声音其实很轻，像一团嗡嗡叫着的蒲绒绒小心地从两条正在对峙的火龙中间滚过去。

然后他看到忒修斯微微一顿，那只缠着绷带的右手在下一秒已经放进了大衣口袋里，身体转了一个角度，把自己的右侧完全转到纽特看不见的那一面上。眉间的五只匈牙利树蜂消失了四只，还剩一只，似乎是因为弟弟刚才打招呼的方式。

“纽特，”他压低声音，“为什么跟别人一样喊我‘教授’？”

因为是在你的学生面前。纽特在心里回答，而实际上只是有些尴尬地笑了一下，静静等待最后那只匈牙利树蜂消失。

——而它确实消失了。

忒修斯长长叹一口气：“过来，纽特。”

纽特走到他身旁的时候，为了不显得奇怪，他转过身面向弟弟，注意没有将右手从大衣口袋里抽出来。纽特低着眼睛，目光在碰到哥哥大衣口袋的时候微微移开，转而放到他的袖扣上，再放到他身后一张配药桌的瓶瓶罐罐上，半晌，到底还是回到了大衣口袋上。

“我听说了，”纽特语速很慢，像在犹豫要怎么把一个个单词排列起来，“你受伤了，烧伤——阿不思是这么告诉我的。”

“没有受伤，只是稍稍被烫了一下。”

纽特抬起眼睛，而忒修斯挪开了。

“阿不思不会说谎。”

“他没有，他应该只是不小心听信了被三年级学生们越传越夸张的戏剧性版本。”

“阿不思从不‘听信’。”

“但事情发生的时候，他并不在场——”

这时候，这场争论的主角非常适时地轻轻迈进门，礼貌地冲两位斯卡曼德教授微笑，加入到他们的对话中：“抱歉，斯卡曼德教授，其实当时五年级的学生正巧在隔壁那间教室上魔咒学，事情发生的时候动静太大，我就过去看了一下——您也许没有留意到我。”

忒修斯一时间说不出话，没敢看弟弟的脸，只能阴沉地瞪了一眼造成这种局面的始作俑者。

金发的三年级生由始至终淡淡笑着，全无畏惧。

而同样带着笑容的五年级生此时也转头看着他，不着痕迹地引开了话题：“蓝色的火，我看到了，在我过去的时候还没完全散掉——虽然是黑魔法，但不得不说非常厉害。”

盖勒特·格林德沃听到这里，缓缓看了对方一眼，不作声。少许笑意从嘴角移到了眼睛里。

“不过，”阿不思忽然接着说，“这样的黑魔法，斯卡曼德教授本可以完全用咒语挡开的，我想，教授会不会是为了保住窗檐上的那窝刚刚出生的猫头鹰幼崽才没有选择最佳角度，才因此受伤？”

黑魔法防御术的教授和他的学生双双愣了一下。

纽特·斯卡曼德教授没有，甚至没有感到意外，因为忒修斯——在别人眼中能用眼神冷冷杀死十个黑巫师的铁面傲罗——在自己看来就是这样的人，有一双温暖又温柔的手，强悍是为了守护。

虽然常常抱怨他把各种奇怪生物捡回家，虽然一再声称自己对那些“无法沟通”的小家伙毫无兴趣，却又一直会用那双手照顾它们，照顾他。

**因为忒修斯·斯卡曼德就是这样的人** 。

“忒修斯。”

 **亲爱的哥哥** 。

纽特低声道，没发觉自己轻轻笑了。像对待一只不轻易露出伤口的动物，他把面前这个人僵住的手慢慢拉出口袋，密密实实地握着，同样没发觉对方的耳朵稍微变红了。

“把伤养好，我们再一起去探望那窝猫头鹰宝宝。这是一个不错的主意，对吗？”


	2. 后篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给之前那篇补上一个小小的续，当作前后篇看。

大衣对于手提箱的入口来说有些过于臃肿了。

右手的伤和那层绑得结结实实的绷带让动作变得迟钝。忒修斯用左手把大衣先从右肩膀那里卸下，抽出右手，正要换左肩膀时，站在一旁的纽特已经伸手轻轻提住了他的左衣领，替他把剩下那一半也脱掉，之后慢吞吞地把衣服对折，挂在臂间，低着头迟迟不动。

年长的斯卡曼德看了弟弟一眼。视线没有对上。

“不请我下去坐坐？”

纽特滞涩地笑了笑，看上去像一个忘了在妈妈推门而入前收拾好自己房间那一地玻璃弹珠的小孩。

他们已经两个星期没有见面了，比上一次的间隔更长。最近这种间隔似乎越来越长了。

壁钟刚刚敲过九下，连阿不思那样的五年级学生也回公众休息室去了，周围很安静，是一个留下来继续谈话的好借口。

忒修斯没有再问，直接走过去，却在迈进箱子的前一刻被纽特一把拉住。

“楼梯很陡，”手提箱的主人低声说，“要边扶边下去——你右手有伤，我先到下面去看着你比较稳妥。”

楼梯是直梯，的确很陡。忒修斯一步一步缓慢下行，像沉没在一片由镶着黄铜锁的木抽屉和各种古怪玻璃容器组成的海洋里。

又破又旧的煤油灯把这个小小的楼梯间涂成昏黄色，一副巨大的地图铺在桌子上，布满墨水标记，每一个位置都写着某些奇特物种的名字，虽然地图有一大半都埋在一沓杂乱的羊皮纸书籍和珍兽图鉴底下。墙面——如果还能找出一块可以称之为“墙面”的空位的话——挂着一堆他完全叫不上名字的小玩意，蒙着一层灰，似乎已经放在那里几百年了。

“我每一次来，都以为自己是在对角巷的旧货铺里。”

纽特又笑了笑，这一次自然许多，伸手扶住他的后背，直到他完全落地，站稳。

推开门，对角巷的旧货铺便留在了身后，取而代之的是一间风格截然不同的带着泥土气息的乡间屋舍，不过密密麻麻的工具和四处搁置的麻绳和手抄笔记倒没有变。一只球遁鸟跳起来，在撞到他的小腿前“啪”一下消失，又在纽特脚边出现，跑走了。

—— **纽特·斯卡曼德教授的办公室** 。

这么想着，另一位斯卡曼德教授不自觉微微一笑，想象着弟弟那些学生们第一次来此参观时目瞪口呆的模样。

前傲罗很自然地放弃了寻找一张普通座椅的想法，打算直接在面前的一只木箱上坐下。

“等等。”

纽特的动作和他的声音一样局促，抽出魔杖，小声念了一句咒语。一只掸子凭空出现，唰唰几下扫掉了木箱上的尘土。

“小心弄脏。”做完这一切后纽特才慢慢开口补充说明。

脱掉外套后，忒修斯身上是一套深灰色的西装马甲，和他以前在行政部门工作时一样打理得干干净净，所有边角都仔细熨过，可见这种习惯一直保持到了现在。而长期待在手提箱里和各种动物中间的自己连衬衫都总是皱巴巴的，领结松开，袖子卷起一半，许多时候还会弄得一身湿淋。

“我想，你实际上并不会喜欢‘下来坐坐’。”

纽特看着那只木箱，笑容回到了他们没下来前的样子，而忒修斯看着他，抿着唇，沉默片刻。

“你想错了。”忒修斯简短地回复，在弟弟有些动摇的眼神中从容坐下，“倒是你，你才是真不喜欢到我办公室里坐坐，对吗——你上一次去是什么时候？半年前？你当时的表情就像被几十根绳子捆着。”

纽特的眼睑不规律地眨动着，那是他窘迫时的习惯性小动作，脸涨红了：“不是，我是说，不完全是。你知道的，我没办法在一个东西摆放过于整齐的地方待很久……”

“比如办公室。”

“比如办公室，”纽特把头侧向另一边，喉结不自然地动了动，“尤其是你的。我实在不擅长应付那些被你叠得方方正正的书本和完全对齐的标签。”

“你把它们说得像一群八眼巨蛛。”

“我更愿意去应付一群八眼巨蛛。”

忒修斯笑出来。

忒修斯有一张棱角分明的脸，眉骨和鼻梁骨都很高挺，总带着一分冷厉，但笑起来的时候所有的线条都缓缓舒展开了。像有谁在面前忽然擦燃一根火柴，点亮了空气里的某些东西。

纽特注意到自己注视时间太长的时候，眼睑一动，匆匆收回目光。

他还注意到，忒修斯坐的位置并不是木箱的正中，而是靠向右边，在左边腾出了一块地方。他盯着那里，半晌后慢慢走了过去，就好像他们其实事先约定好了一样坐到哥哥身旁的空位上。

木箱提供的空间有限。

他们都已经不是斯卡曼德家的小男孩了，对于两个成年男性而言，这里真的太挤了，腿和胳膊紧挨在一起。纽特本能地缩了一下，像学生时期的他默默缩在堆满动物标本和玻璃瓶的小阁楼圆窗前，但忒修斯抽出手臂，从后面揽住了他的肩膀。纽特不动了。

“介意谈谈吗？”

纽特微微一顿，然后摇了摇头。

“我只想知道，你为什么总不愿意和我待在一块。”忒修斯说出这句话时，感觉到弟弟的背明显绷直了。

“我并不……”

忒修斯轻轻打断他：“我知道你非常讨厌我以前的工作。傲罗办公室的录用通知寄到家里时，你整整一周拒绝跟我交谈，暑假没结束就跑回学校了，连一句道别都没有。毕业后你也一直躲得远远的，如果不是为了申请取消你国际旅行的禁令，你根本不会主动踏进魔法部的大门，也不会见我——但这些都是过去的事了。我们现在在同一个地方做同一份工作，我以为，我们之间的距离总算能慢慢缩短了，而事实上你只有有事的时候才会出现，没一会儿又消失了。即使你不喜欢去我的办公室，至少也把手提箱放在一个固定地点，让我可以常常找到你。”

纽特在他回溯过往的时候嘴唇还紧紧闭着，讲到“现在”时却无声地张了一下，到底没说话。

忒修斯转头看着他。

“我去当傲罗的事，你至今还在耿耿于怀吗？”

纽特久久沉默。但忒修斯感觉到他的背慢慢回到了原有的状态，呼吸却没有。

纽特再次开口时并不是在回答问题，而是反问一句：“我们为什么不谈谈你放弃傲罗，回到这里当教授的事呢？”

忒修斯怔了怔，脸色微微一变。

那件事从未出现在他和弟弟“谈谈”的可选范围内，对方也一直没提。他只当弟弟不感兴趣，又或者已经接受了外面流传的官方说法——“出色的忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生受英国魔法部部长所托，前往霍格沃茨任教，培养下一代的傲罗”。

 **完美的理由** 。

“可事实是，你在三年前那一次任务中重伤，伤势已经不允许你再继续当傲罗了。”

忒修斯的喉咙像被一团火灼烧过，脸颊也是，有无数的针在刺。

包裹在秘密上的那层糖衣被弟弟的一句话毫不留情地撕碎了——一切过于突然，他连抵抗的时机都没抓住。

他想起十二岁的自己，还那么弱小，那么无能，浑身疼痛地躺在那张床上，只能眼睁睁看着那个四岁的孩子跪在床边啜泣，那时候他就默默发誓那将是他最后一次让弟弟看到自己受伤的样子。而现在那副强者的面具被摘掉了，此时此刻比起难堪，更多的是一股焦躁，在胸膛深处沉沉撞击着，产生巨大的回声。

纽特木讷地看着远处，等着，鞋尖在泥地上慢慢刮动。

沉默如同他们面前一只巨型蜣螂推过去的土球那样越滚越大。忒修斯的手一松，放开了弟弟的肩膀，但对方仍旧紧紧挨在他身侧。

“我不是不愿意和你见面。”

纽特终于说，声音有些哑。

“只是每一次见面，都会提醒我，你是为什么回到霍格沃茨的。”

—— **像看着一只翅膀被折断的鹰** 。

年长的斯卡曼德缓缓张开嘴，又闭回去。压在胳膊上的另一个人的体温和重量给手臂带来一种微微麻痹的感觉。

他抬起右手。手指因为伤的关系而变得硬邦邦的，抽出魔杖的动作也显得不那么麻利，但依然很稳。

一团色调温暖的光流淌而下，泻了一地，周围的木栅板像一块棉布那样把它们慢慢吸上去，覆盖了整个空间。纽特回过神的时候，光已经完全散了，他们所坐的木箱变成了一张床，零零散散的铁桶和手推车被书柜和印着烫金字体的书本取代，一条印着赫奇帕奇——他们共同的学院——的盾徽的羊毛围巾松垮垮地挂在一旁，墙上那只壁钟正发出嘀嗒嘀嗒的响声。

纽特知道这里。

忒修斯的房间，当年四岁的他红着眼睛守了哥哥一夜的地方。他记得，忒修斯也记得。

“我回来不止是因为不能继续当傲罗，还因为你。”

曾经的首席傲罗微微侧过头，抵住身旁那个人的发鬓。两种棕色头发交错在一起，一半深些，一半浅些，渐渐分不出彼此：“因为每一次见面都会提醒我，再严重的伤都不可怕，可怕的是如果我不好好让伤口愈合，有个家伙可能要哭的。”

而他口中那个要哭的家伙低低笑出声，带着一点鼻音。至于是前者还是后者更多些，其实已经不重要了。

-Fin-

\-------------------------------------------------------------

这篇的正篇应该是结束了的（我说应该……）

GGAD这对学生组大概有个小番外（我说大概……）


End file.
